Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style)
1701Movies' 15th TV show spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon 1995 (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Serena (Pokemon) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Kim Possible * Raye/Sailor Mars - Malina (The Emperor's New School) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Herself * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Wendy (Peter Pan) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Sakura (Pokemon) * Luna - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Artemis - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Diana - Oliva Flavesharm (The Great Mouse Detective) * Queen Beryl - Jessie (Pokemon) * Jedite - Maxie (Pokemon) * Neflite - Cyrus (Pokemon) * Zoycite - Shelly (Pokemon) * Malachite - Archie (Pokemon) * Princess Saffron - Flannery (Pokemon) * Rita - Herself * Jordan - Dale * Jordan's Mom - Miller * Serena's Classmates - Rebecca Marie and Eleanor Seasons: # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (Season 1) # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (Season 2) # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (Season 3) # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (Season 4) See Also: * Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (VIZ) * Sailor Serena Crystal (1701Movies Style) Movies: * Sailor Serena R: Promise of The Rose (1701Movies Style) * Sailor Serena S: Hearts in Ice (1701Movies Style) * Sailor Serena Super S: Black Dream Hole (1701Movies Style) Trivia: * This will be Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style). * This is the 15th TV show of 1701Movies. * Queen Beryl played Jessie in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) and she played her in this spoof. * In Latin Spanish, both Lita/Sailor Jupiter and Daphne Blake were voiced by the late Araceli de León. * In German, both Lita/Sailor Jupiter and Ash Ketchum were voiced by the late Veronika Neugebauer. Gallery: Serena in Her New Design 2.jpg|Serena as Serena/Sailor Moon Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible as Amy/Sailor Mercury Malina.jpg|Malina as Raye/Sailor Mars Daphne Blake.jpg|Daphne Blake as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Nani in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Nani as Mina/Sailor Venus 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Caroline-0.jpg|Caroline as Ikuko Tsukino Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Luna Delia Ketchum in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Haruna Naru Osaka Crystal.jpg|Molly Baker as Herself Melvin Bulter (TV Series).jpg|Melvin Butler as Himself Jessie (Pokemon).png|Jessie as Queen Beryl Maxie.jpg|Maxie as Jedite Susan Baker.jpg|Susan Baker as Herself Queen La-0.jpg|Queen La as Morga Norman Anime.jpg|Norman as Kenji Tsukino Max in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Max as Sammy Tsukino Tracey Sketchit-0.png|Tracey Sketchit as Andrew Flannery.jpg|Flannery as Princess Saffron Magnificent Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Garoben Papi.jpg|Papi as Raye's Grandpa Cyrus-0.jpg|Cyrus as Neflite Shelly.jpg|Shelly as Zoycite J.png|J as Tesuni Todd Snap.jpg|Todd Snap as Peter Monrovia and Pomona.jpg|Monrovia and Pomona as Castor and Pollux Archie-1.jpg|Archie as Malachite Fred Jones.png|Fred Jones as Crane Game Joe Miette-0.png|Miette as Peggy Jones Ron Stoppable (TV Series).jpg|Ron Stoppable as Greg Basil Of The Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Artemis Sedusa in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Sedusa as Shakoukai Hades holding a skull pacifier before attempting to put it into Baby Hercules27 mouth.jpg|Hades as Alan Eris.jpg|Eris as Ann Red in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg|Red as the Moonlight Knight Dale-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-37087675-352-264.jpg|Dale as Jordan Rini.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Herself Nina Harper 2.jpg|Nina Harper as Catzi (Bad) Sakura (TV Series).jpg|Sakura as Trista/Sailor Pluto Sharoncutiepie.jpg|Sharon Spitz as Catzi (Good) Misty red dress.png|Misty as Elizabeth Hansford Goneff.jpg|Goneff as Wiseman Black Lady.jpg|Wicked Lady as Herself Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Amara/Sailor Uranus Zoe Drake-1.jpg|Zoe Drake as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Professor Souichi Tomoe Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Ursula Dinosaur King.jpeg|Ursula as Mistress 9 Professor Norton Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Zirconia Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.jpg|McLeach as Tiger's Eye The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5134.jpg|Madame Medusa as Fish Eye Prince Hans.png|Hans as Hawk's Eye Pegasus (TV Series).jpg|Pegasus as Himself Karakuriko.jpg|Karakuriko as Herself Olivia121.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Diana Nurse Joy in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Nurse Joy as Sister Maria Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Natsumi Ichinose Three Boys at the Beach.jpg|3 Boys at Beach as Themselves Shego in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Shego as Ponko Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg|Candace Flynn as CeleCele Emmy in Much Ado About Nodlings.png|Emmy as ParaPara Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as JunJun Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as BesuBesu Cassidy gloating.jpeg|Cassidy as Queen Nehelenia Tori-1.jpg|Tori as Kelly Adult Rini in Sailor Moon.jpg|Adult Rini as Herself Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:1701Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs